


I delight in your ecstasy

by jomipay



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Teasing, Vibrator, dildo, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/jomipay
Summary: Crowley has been working very hard since the almost end of the world. He's been up to all sorts of-- well, good. Aziraphale thinks it's rather time someone rewarded him for all of his hard work, and he has no problems taking matters into his own hands.





	I delight in your ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I always think I'm just going to write like 1000 word smut fic but then it somehow always manages to get away from me... Anyway, please enjoy!

Aziraphale found Crowley sprawled on the couch in the back room of the shop, dead to the world, in exactly the same position he’d left him in. Aziraphale took in his sleeping form, the long lines and pointy corners where his limbs were splayed across the couch and the floor. Crowley had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, waiting for Aziraphale to close for the day. When Azirapahle had found him passed out, he decided to take advantage of the opportunity to surprise the demon with something nice. Perhaps a bottle of wine he’d tried recently and had grown rather fond of, and maybe some of those chocolates, the ones that were so dark they were almost black and tasted more bitter than sweet. Besides, he was loath to disturb Crowley’s peaceful slumber—he’d been so busy lately. He had definitely earned himself a nice kip. He shifted the bag under his arm and went to press a kiss into Crowley’s temple. Crowley stirred at the contact of lips against his skin and gave the angel a sleep-laden smile.

Aziraphale stared into the heavy golden eyes, weighed down with the remnants of unconsciousness, flickers of sleep still swimming in them. He placed a gentle hand on the side of Crowley’s face and stroked the sharp cheek bone with the smooth pad of his thumb. Crowley smiled goofily up at him.

“Sssorry, didn’t mean to fall asssleep on you, angel.” Aziraphale smiled, Crowley always sounded a little drunk when he was sleepy.

“That’s quite alright, dear.” Aziraphale smoothed a hand over Crowley’s mussed hair and placed a kiss to his forehead, “I was loath to wake you, regardless.” Aziraphale straightened up, adjusted the bag again so that he could tug the hem of his waist coat back in place. Crowley arranged himself into a vaguely upright position and ran a hand through his hair, disturbing the spot Aziraphale had just smoothed down. Crowley’s eyes fell on the package in his arms and he raised a curious brow.

“What’s in the bag?” His voice was still a bit gravely, but he no longer sounded intoxicated.

Aziraphale graced him with a beatific smile. “Come upstairs when you’re ready and see for yourself.” He turned and walked up the stairs to the little flat above the shop.

Aziraphale had taken to thinking of the world in stages. Well, two stages, to be exact. There was a ‘before’ and an ‘after’. The ‘before’ was a much bigger category than the ‘after’ if you were quantifying by mere time. But if you went by touches, occasions of skin pressed to skin, lips pressed to lips, bodies sliding together with salty skin, frantic grasps and gasps of ecstasy—if you counted by any of those, the ‘after’ vastly outweighed anything that came before. Before, the area above Aziraphale’s bookshop had just been a sort of basic living space. It had been somewhere he could make himself tea and cocoa and a place to keep books he didn’t want anyone touching hidden safely away from prying hands. He’d had a dusty bed, but it had been covered in stacks of books and hardly ever used for its intended purpose. Now the space above the shop felt rather like a home.

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he set the bag down on the counter in the kitchen. The last rays of sun were streaming in through a window, casting jagged shadows across the tile where they were blocked by Crowley’s array of plants. Aziraphale searched for some wine glasses. The corners of his mouth curled upward when he saw the little hooks Crowley had installed on the wall for Aziraphale to hang his mugs on. Many of the hooks were still unoccupied, waiting for Aziraphale to find more mugs that caught his fancy. He was quite hoping he’d find some lovely hand painted ones when they went to Indonesia in a few months’ time. Azirapahale had also taken up cooking and was getting to be pretty decent at it. He and Crowley went to cooking classes sometimes. Their food always turned out perfectly, even if some irrevocable mistake had been made. The instructor was always bewildered by their results, having typically deemed their earlier mistake to be ‘unsalvageable’.

Having found the glasses he was searching for, he poured the wine, letting it rest, while he dug around in the refrigerator for some ingredients. He took his favorite pan down from the rack and set it to heat on the stove with a generous pad of butter. Crowley wasn’t a picky eater by any means, and Aziraphale certainly enjoyed it far more, but Crowley did enjoy toast. Toast and eggs, specifically. Aziraphale cut thick slices of bread and set them aside while he cracked the eggs into the melted butter and poured a bit of milk in. When the eggs were done cooking, he put a bit more butter in and set the bread in the pan to toast. Crowley appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Smells good up here.”

Aziraphale brought him a glass of wine while he plated their dinner.

“Is this this the Grillo we had at brunch last week?” Crowley stared suspiciously at Aziraphale as he motioned for Crowley to sit and then placed his plate in front of him.

“Yes, well, you seemed to enjoy it.”

Crowley eyed his plate of perfectly toasted bread and eggs and then turned his suspicious eyes back to Aziraphale. He speared a bit of egg with his fork and took a bite of toast.

“What are you buttering me up for?”

Aziraphale patted his mouth primly with a napkin. “Me? Butter you up? Never.”

He sipped on his wine, grinning wickedly back at the demon.

Crowley had been busy lately. Up to all sorts of—well, good. Now that no one was watching, they could do as they pleased. Crowley had always been a bundle of live wires thrumming with nervous energy and he enjoyed having projects. His latest was getting refugees in and out of the country unnoticed and providing them with perfect forgeries of documents: passports, birth certificates, marriage certificates, anything they might need to start their new life. He had a network for it all setup. There were safehouses throughout the city and hubs devoted to getting people in and properly connected so they could get set up with everything they needed. “We’re a bit like refugees ourselves, yeah?” Crowley had said, explaining his idea to Aziraphale before he’d started doing it.

Aziraphale had been keeping himself less busy, but occupied, nonetheless. He had taken to leading a book clubs for queer and troubled youth. They were currently making their way through a selection of Oscar Wilde works.

When they finished their meal, Aziraphale showed him the chocolates. An expression crossed Crowley’s face telling Aziraphale that he was privy to whatever nefarious plans the angel had for him.

“Join me in the bedroom, won’t you darling?” Aziraphale beckoned over his shoulder, chocolates in hand.

Crowley followed dutifully, sitting on the bed where he was told to. Aziraphale stood in front of him, Crowley reached out to knead a muscular thigh in his hands and nuzzle his face against the soft velvet of his waist coat.

“What are you up to, angel?”

Aziraphale unwrapped a chocolate. He held it in front of Crowley’s mouth. “Open.”

Crowley complied, taking hold of Aziraphale’s wrist with his hands and accepting the chocolate into his mouth. He ate it, luxuriating in the silky bitter taste bursting on his tongue. He sucked Aziraphale’s fingers into his mouth after swallowing, hollowing his cheeks for maximum suction. Aziraphale pulled his fingers free with a wet _pop._ He tangled his fingers in Crowley’s shoulder length hair.

“My beautiful, darling boy.” He began, climbing into Crowley’s lap, straddling him.

Crowley released a sound of alarm at his sudden lapful of angel.

“You’ve been working so hard lately, up to so much _evil_, what with all of your forgeries and wiles.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s face in both of his hands. He ran one around to the back of his neck and buried it in the fine hair there, pulling on it to expose Crowley’s neck. He licked a line directly up the front of Crowley’s throat, feeling the vibrations from the moan Crowley made under the sensitive skin there.

“You deserve a commendation, really, for all your hard work.” Aziraphale set his lips firmly against Crowley’s and swallowed the moan he made. He could feel Crowley’s arousal growing against the inside of his thigh, a pleasurable hardness and heat. He kept his hand in Crowley’s hair and fed him another chocolate.

“And since no one’s around to commend you for all of your demonic work, I suppose you’ll have to make do with me.” Aziraphale placed a broad palm flat against Crowley’s chest and pushed him to lie back on the bed, no longer dusty and covered in books.

Crowley smirked up a him, running both his hands up Aziraphale’s thighs, finding his hips and pressing his thumbs into the creases, just the way he knew Aziraphale liked.

“You’re going to give me a reward for my demonic work, are you?” Aziraphale shuddered, his own cock filling rapidly. With some effort, he composed himself and took both of Crowley’s hands into his.

“I am.” He trapped Crowley’s hands above his head and caught his mouth in a burning kiss, taking Crowley’s bottom lip in between his teeth before pulling away, leaving Crowley to whine at the loss. “Now, I am planning on being rather _gentle_, darling, but I am going to tie you up, so safe word, if you please.” Aziraphale moved his teeth to Crowley’s neck and sucked a light mark into the skin. “That is, of course, if you’ve no objection to being tied up?”

“Nnngk.” Crowley arched his back and released a shaky breath before smiling up at him.

“No objections, angel. Safe word is aardvark.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, and suddenly Crowley found himself without clothes. He hadn’t realized how flushed and hot his skin had become until the barrier of his clothes against the cool air of the room was gone.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers again and Crowley found his wrists bound together against the headboard and his feet spread, one bound at the ankle to each post at the foot of the bed. Crowley’s erection stood proud and blushing against his pale stomach. Aziraphale kept all of his clothing firmly in place. He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed.

“Oh, my darling,” He breathed in, examining Crowley’s prone form laid out below him.

“You are absolutely _exquisite_.” Aziraphale licked his lips, eyeing Crowley with more intensity and hunger than Crowley had ever seen him look at any dessert or baked confection with. He groaned against the praise, arching his back and tugging on his restraints.

Aziraphale uncapped a bottle of sweet-smelling oil. He poured a liberal amount into a palm before setting the bottle aside and rubbing his palms together, coating each of his fingers. He leaned over to kiss Crowley, being careful to ensure their only point of contact was where their lips moved against each other. Crowley wriggled against his bound hands, seeking to touch. He whined when Aziraphale tore his lips away. The loss of contact was brief, only a few seconds before Aziraphale wandered to the foot of the bed and began to trace a light, delicate line from the tip of Crowley’s big toe upwards with the tip of a finger. To Crowley, it felt like a brand, leaving everything in its wake aflame and screaming.

“Huungh, angel.” Crowley panted, pushing his legs up towards Aziraphale’s hand to get as much contact as possible, but the effort was futile. Aziraphale traced his finger up and over one of Crowley’s prominent hip bones and over the ridges of his ribs until he reached one pert dusty pink nipple. He traced his finger around it, and then over it, feather-light, just the ghost of a touch. Crowley’s chest rose and fell with effort of his breaths. He groaned and bit his lip, dark pupils edging out the gold in his eyes.

Aziraphale started down the other side of his body, tracing the same line back down, just as slowly, just as lightly.

“You have such beautiful hip bones, dear.” He ghosted his finger over the bone, so lightly Crowley couldn’t even be sure if he was actually touching it or not.

“And your legs,” Aziraphale continued his path down on the outside of Crowley’s thigh, “made to inspire sin.” Aziraphale finished his tortuous path.

“I used to wonder what they would feel like, wrapped around my waist, as I drove into your body.” Aziraphale lurched forward, bed creaking from the sudden addition of his weight, he settled a knee on either side of one of Crowley’s legs and bent down to latch his teeth onto the sensitive skin at the inside of a thigh. Crowley moaned, shivering with need and pleasure. Aziraphale licked over the bruise, soothing.

“I used to wonder, whether that would be something you’d like. If you’d enjoy the feeling of my cock inside of you.” Crowley gave a long and drawn out moan.

“Bet you didn’t think I’d like it so bloody much.” Crowley chuckled lowly, voice hoarse. Aziraphale moved his head to the inside of the opposite thigh, slightly higher, and sucked a mark into the skin there, making Crowley keen.

“Angel, I thought you were supposed to be rewarding me, not bloody torturing me.”

Aziraphale looked up at him, eyes bright and innocent. “Are you being tortured, dear? Is this so painful?”

Crowley threw his head back against the pillow as Aziraphale took a slender thigh between his hands and began to massage.

“Oh, I am in agony. Hell could learn a lot from you, angel.”

Aziraphale chuckled and slid his kneading hands up higher and higher until Crowley could feel his knuckles just barely nudging his testicles.

“Angel, _please_.” Crowley panted above him.

Aziraphale ignored him and moved to massage the opposite thigh. Crowley’s cock was a furious red and dripping a little pool onto his stomach. When Aziraphale was finished massaging the second thigh, he carefully took Crowley’s hot, aching cock loosely in hand and moved it out of the way so he could lap the little pool up.

Crowley whined unashamedly, cock throbbing in Aziraphale’s frustratingly loose grip.

“Mmmm. You always taste like just what I want.” Aziraphale licked his lips and let Crowley’s cock drop to bounce on his stomach. Aziraphale nipped and licked a scorching path up Crowley’s stomach, leaving little marks scattered across the demon’s abs and chest. Crowley was groaning underneath him, struggling against his ties. He threw his head back and yowled when Aziraphale swirled his tongue around a nipple before taking it gently between his teeth and tugging. The feeling of Aziraphale’s clothing against his bare, aching skin was too much. He felt like he might burst through his own skin, it felt tight and impossibly hot. Aziraphale pulled the other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention. He rolled it between his teeth as he placed a hand under Crowley’s arse and squeezed before pressing his thumb into the skin just above his entrance.

“Ah, _ah, angel!_” Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale stroked the skin there. He took his hand away, which Crowley had just been about to protest, before seeing that he was coating his fingers in more oil. Aziraphale brought his hand back to squeeze one of Crowley’s arse cheeks in his hand and roll his thumb around Crowley’s pulsing hole. When he finally began to press his thumb in, Crowley opened his mouth in a wordless gasp, closing his eyes tightly and leaning into the sensation.

“Oh, angel, more, _please.” _

Aziraphale continued sliding his thumb into the tight heat of Crowley’s body, feeling the walls clench around his first knuckle and then the entire digit as he slid it in as far as it would go. Crowley was moaning wantonly above him. He moved his mouth up to swallow Crowley’s desperate moans, pressing his thumb down on the velvet skin surrounding it.

“I think you’re ready for another, don’t you?”

Crowley didn’t have time to respond before Aziraphale had pulled his thumb out of his body and replaced it with two of his fingers, thrusting in and out at a much more rapid pace. Aziraphale sat up, straddling Crowley and sitting on his own calves as he moved his fingers rhythmically within Crowley. The angel was rock hard and throbbing in his pants. He closed his eyes, soaking in all of the sounds of pleasure he was wringing from Crowley’s body. He shifted his fingers around, searching, and Crowley’s whole body tensed when he found that little bundle of nerves he’d been looking for. Azirphale thrust his fingers against it over and over.

“You can come just from this, I know.”

Crowley whined desperately in response.

“But I won’t be so cruel to you today.”

Aziraphale removed his fingers, leaving Crowley to whine at their loss, hole clenching around nothing. Aziraphale palmed Crowley’s engorged cock, once, twice, three times before stopping and getting off the bed.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” Crowley’s body was flushed a delicious pink. Aziraphale walked out of the room and into the kitchen, bringing back a glass filled with cubed ice. Crowley watched him set it on the desk.

“My dear, you’re so warm. Why, you’re burning up!” Crowley watched as Aziraphale popped a cube into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. It was silent as Aziraphale waited for it to melt. He came back to straddle Crowley, leaning down with his lips hovering centimeters away from Crowley’s cock.

“I thought you could use something to help you cool down.”

With that, Aziraphale took Crowley into his mouth. The coolness was overwhelming against his burning skin.

“Oh, huh—oh, Ah, Azira—Angel, _oh_, fuck!” Azirapahle bobbed on Crowley’s cock, the dual sensation of the sucking and friction at war with the cold. Aziraphale hummed around him. He took him in all the way to the root, swallowing around him before sliding off and moving his mouth lower. He took each bollock into his mouth in turn before sliding his tongue down to lick over Crowley’s hole.

“Yes, yes, there please!” Crowley cried out above him.

Aziraphale tongued around the muscular rim before dipping his tongue deeper. After a few moments of this he pulled away. He reached behind him and untied one of Crowley’s ankles.

“I think I require better access. Be good for me, won’t you?” Aziraphale hiked the freed limb up over one of his shoulders and dived back into his ministrations, thrusting his tongue into Crowley and swirling as his moans filled the room. He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, thrusting earnestly and scissoring before adding a third.

“Fuck.” Crowley tightened his freed leg around Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Fuck, angel, oh that—that feels, feels so good.” Crowley was smiling, looking up at the ceiling with a blissful lost look in his eyes. His eyes quickly met Aziraphale’s as the fingers were removed from his body. He gave the angel a whine of frustration, watching him get off the bed again to retrieve another cube of ice.

“You’re so lovely like this, Crowley.” Crowley preened under the angel’s praise.

“Look at you. Look at how lovely your skin is, like a pink sunset.” Aziraphale placed the cube at the hollow of Crowley’s throat and let it slide down his chest and stomach. The cube made it about halfway down his stomach before melting, but the trickle of cold water left behind pooled around the head of his cock. Crowley’s free leg thrashed as he hissed. Aziraphale selected another cube and ran it all over his neck, letting it melt completely before retrieving another to glide down his sides. He took another cube and used it on the insides of his thighs. Aziraphale settled back between Crowley’s legs, cube of ice between two fingers. He glided it over the skin of his perineum before circling it around Crowley’s entrance and pushing it into his body. Crowley was writhing, a nonstop stream of unintelligible moans and words spilling from his lips. Aziraphale brought his mouth to Crowley’s hole to lap up the melted water that was beginning to trickle out. He soothed the shocked skin of his inner walls by laving them with his tongue.

“Don’t worry dear, I won’t make you wait much longer.”

Crowley whimpered.

“I have another present for you.” Aziraphale got up and retrieved something from the closet before settling back between Crowley’s legs. It was a sleek, black dildo. It was matte black and looked like could have been made of satin, but Crowley knew it was silicone. It wasn’t shy in size. Crowley licked his lips watching Aziraphale coat it with oil.

“Would you like to try your new present dear?”

Crowley bit his lip and nodded his head enthusiastically, finding words to be a bit beyond him. Aziraphale pressed it into his eager body, inch by inch as Crowley moaned through it. When it was finally fully sheathed, Crowley was panting. Aziraphale left it where it was, letting Crowley adjust to the stretch and feeling of it before beginning to move it in shallow thrusts.

“Does it feel nice?” Aziraphale could tell from the arching of Crowley’s back and the flexing of his toes and the whines and moans escaping him that it did, in fact, feel very nice.

“Oh, ‘s good, angel. So--- so, good, nngk.”

Aziraphale began to thrust deeper and faster listening eagerly as the volume of Crowley’s moans steadily rose. He stopped thrusting, letting Crowley catch his breath. He leaned in close and whispered, breath hot against Crowley’s ear, “You know, it also _vibrates_.”

“Fuck.” Crowley ground down onto the dildo.

“Do you want to try the vibrations, Crowley?”

Crowley nodded, hips undulating. “Make it vibrate, please make it vibra—OH, oh angel, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Aziraphale pressed the button at the base of the dildo to start the vibrations, easing Crowley in with the first level before moving to the second briefly and then the third. Aziraphale bit his lip and palmed at his throbbing cock through his trousers. It wasn’t enough. He looked at the dildo he was thrusting in and out of Crowley’s body, took in the site of his pink puffy hole greedily accepting all it could take. It looked like it felt good. It looked like it felt incredible. Aziraphale gazed longingly at Crowley’s lovely leaking cock.

“Crowley?”

“Hmmm?” Crowley’s response was hard to make out amongst his chorus of moans.

“Would you mind terribly if I rode you?”

“Gaaah, are you kidding angel? I’d like to be inside of you, like yesterday.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and all of his clothes disappeared. He luxuriated in the feeling of his skin on Crowley’s. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Aziraphale continued thrusting into Crowley with the dildo while he sat up off of his knees and reached behind himself to start working himself open. Crowley watched him with hungry eyes and his moans took on a renewed vigor. Aziraphale moaned as he breeched himself, looking into Crowley’s eyes.

“You can wait for me, can’t you? Oooh, just a, just a little bit—mmmph, longer.” Aziraphale added a second finger and started to scissor himself open enough to add a third. He thrust into himself wildly, longing for the feel of Crowley’s cock buried in him.

“I can—hnngr, oh, I can, I can wait, angel.”

When Aziraphale was ready he climbed astride Crowley and wasted no time sinking down onto Crowley to the hilt. He moaned at the feeling of being filled, of being full of his love.

“Oh, Crowley, you feel so good.” Aziraphale began to bounce on Crowley’s cock, short and shallow little bounces at first as he reached behind him to continue fucking Crowley with the dildo. Crowley was in a complete state of bliss, feeling the waiting heat and vice like grip of Aziraphale surrounding his wanting cock and the delicious slide and vibration of the dildo thrusting in and out of him, vibrating against his prostate on every slide.

“I’m—huhhh oh, I’m close, angel. Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale lifted himself off of Crowley’s cock completely before impaling himself on it fully again and grinding his hips against Crowley’s. He snapped his fingers and Crowley was released from his restraints. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s cock in a tight grip and worked it with fast and long strokes as he pushed his hips up to meet Aziraphale on every downward bounce.

“Oh, Crowley, _Crowley.” _Aziraphale shut his eyes, enhancing his sense of touch, feeling Crowley driving into his body.

“Oh, my perfect darling, my _love._ Oh, yes, yes, yes. Come for me darling, please come for me, oh how I delight in your ecstasty.”

Crowley drove his hips into Aziraphale madly and felt the intensity of his orgasm wash over him and white out his vision. He stilled, buried in Aziraphale to the hilt, pulsing his release deep into the angel and shuddering through the waves of intense pleasure that seemed to go on and on. Aziraphale rode him through it, smattering his face with gentle kisses, easing him back into reality. Aziraphale removed the vibrator from Crowley and slid off of his softening and satisfied cock, come leaking out of him and down the insides of his thighs.

Crowley growled and pinned the angel underneath him. “You know I’m not satisfied until you’ve come angel.” He chastised, considering the vibrator for a moment before taking it out of Aziraphale’s hand and setting it the first vibration setting. Crowley paused before pressing it into Aziraphale, looking at him questioningly. He pushed it in to the base as soon as Aziraphale nodded his consent. Crowley took the angel’s fat cock into his other hand and moved through the vibration settings quickly as Aziraphale writhed and keened under him. Crowley thrust the vibrator in and out of Aziraphale in time to the motions of his hand wrapped around Aziraphale’s cock. Crowley could see his own come smearing on the matte surface of the vibrator.

“Crowley, oh that feels so good. Oh, oh, I’m going to, going to come, _oh!”_ Aziraphale shuddered his release spilled over Crowley’s hand, coating it in the warm fluid. Crowley switched the vibrator off and threw it off the bed before collapsing on top of Aziraphale. Aziraphale smoothed his sweat soaked hair away from his face and gave him a tender kiss.

“Did you like it?” He whispered into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley moved his lips lazily against Aziraphale’s eyelids already feeling heavy the way they did after a particularly spectacular orgasm.

“Oh, I liked it, alright.” Crowley yawned. “Can barely keep my eyes open.”

Aziraphale smiled against Crowley’s lips and entwined their hands. “Let’s take a nap then, shall we?”

He shifted so he could wave his hand and clean them both up. Crowley rolled off of Aziraphale to get himself under the covers. Aziraphale joined him and Crowley twined his limbs around him, closing his eyes. Aziraphale pressed a gentle kiss to each closed eyelid and then to his forehead.

“I love you, ever so much, Crowley, and I’m so proud of you.”

Crowley smiled and answered, voice already thick with sleep, “I love you, too angel. Means the world, you mean the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to stop by and chat on tumblr anytime, where I'm [halfofmysoulistrees](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/halfofmysoulistrees) or leave me a note down below! :)


End file.
